Problems
by NicoleBebout
Summary: Trunks is having some problems


Problems  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed and looked up at the stars. He hated nights like this, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, every star shown brighter then usual and a full moon hung in the sky. Yea, he hated these nights, he looked back down at the ground and sighed. These nights made him hate life even more. These nights brought thoughts on to him, sad thoughts, thoughts of things that could never be. He cursed as a tear raced down his face and wiped it away quickly. Goten was on his way, they were going to hang out. Trunks was a 14 year old boy everything about him was normal almost anyway. He had a mother and a father, a best friend, and went to school. But there was one thing that was unnormal. He was part alien, he was a half saiyan, his father was Prince of the Saiyan's. Him, all of his friend's family besides his mother, and his father had special powers.   
  
But that wasn't the problem, his powers had made him rather popular and he had great looks. He let another tear fall and this time didn't stop it. His cheek stung and he put a hand to it. His father had just punched him, his father had a very short temper and an ego so big that you couldn't say anything to him with out upsetting him. Trunks got hit on a regular basis, he was strong enough to take it, and could probably fight back. But this was his father, he loved him, and could never hit him. Trunks let a sob out, his dad apparently felt different. He punched the ground and tried to stop crying. Goten landed a few feet away and ran over to him. "Trunks are you ok?" He asked concerned as he saw his friends tears.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He said and quickly wiped them away. Goten didn't know about the abuse he endured every night. Goten didn't know about the thoughts that came to his head. Goten didn't know the reason why Trunks was wearing a long sleeve shirt on a warm night. Goten didn't know about the failed incident with a knife Trunks had, had earlier. Too bad Saiyan's healed fast, or he would've been dead. "Well if your sure, what do you want to do?" Goten asked. Trunks thought bitterly about it, Goten's coming over was why he got hit in the first place. His dad and mother had just gotten in a fight and Trunks asked. Vegeta said no and Trunks asked why. Vegeta didn't like the question and punched Trunks square in the jaw.   
  
"Let's get away from the house for a while, how about we go to the river?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded, and finally realized that Trunks was dressed a little too warmly. When they got to the river Goten looked Trunks over and noticed a bruise forming on his face. "Trunks, what happened?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at Goten and laughed, "What do you mean?" he asked as innocently as he could. "What happened to your face?" Goten asked seriously. Trunks shrugged, "I bumped into my door." He mumbled. Goten got an angered look on his face, his friend was lying to him. "Trunks, you've been bumping into things a lot recently, what's wrong?" He asked more harshly. Trunks looked down at the ground as the tears came.   
  
"Trunks...has Vegeta been hitting you?" Goten asked on an impulse. He has heard his mom talking to Bulma on the phone before and sometimes it sounded like they were talking about the fights Trunks and Vegeta had. His mom always ended up telling Bulma to leave Vegeta. Now Goten looked at Trunks and realized that Vegeta has been hitting him. Trunks' vision feeled with tears and he barely held back his sob. Goten came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks has he?" Trunks jerked away from Goten and stood up looking at him as the tears ran down his face. "You wouldn't understand." He yelled. Goten looked on in suprised at his friend. Tears coming never endlessly down Trunks' face. Running over a bruise that was quickly turning purple.  
  
Goten then noticed the shirt again, "Aren't you hot?" He asked. Trunks looked suprised and then growled. "Do you want me to take off my fucking shirt!" He yelled. Goten didn't understand but as Trunks roughtly pushed up his sleeves Goten saw the two long scars that formed too perfectly over Trunks veigns on his wrist. Goten's eyes widen as he saw the attempts at suicide. "Trunks why don't you fight back when he hits you? I know your strong enough." Goten said and looked at his friend who was now crying hysterically. "Because he's my father! I can't hit my father!" Trunks fell to the ground saying "He's my father" over and over agian. Goten rushed to him and put his arms around his friend.   
  
"Trunks, you don't have to put up with it." Goten said. Trunks looked up at his friend and smiled a little. "I have to get back home Goten, see you." Trunks blasted off toward the house. Before he walked in he rolled his sleeves back down, he didn't want to alert his mom with the marks. He walked in and the first thing he saw was his father. Vegeta looked at him disdaifully and frowned when he saw the bruise. He looked away and scuffed, "Have you been crying boy?" He asked. Trunks' eyes widened as he wiped at his face. He had forgotten to wipe the tears away. He started to walk to his room but his father appeared in front of him. "You didn't answer my question." Vegeta growled.   
  
Trunks closed his eyes and fought back the tears that built up. "Yes father." He whispered. Vegeta got a smirk on his face and then looked at the bruise and frowned. Surely he didn't do that much damage he thought. "You cried? Your a warrior, you don't cry." He said harshly. Trunks looked at his father, "I'm sorry I can't match up to your strenght." He didn't catch the sarcasm of the remark until after it came out. His eyes widened a little as he saw the anger rush through his father's features. Vegeta smacked his son again over the bruise. Trunks winced and stepped back, his hand flew to the bruise before he could stop it and the tears came. He looked down, a 14 year old boy shouldn't be put through this the thoughts rushed through his head.   
  
He looked back up, anger written on his features. Vegeta looked suprised, Trunks removed his hand and looked at it, there was blood. Vegeta looked at his son, his lavender hair almost reached the bruise, blood was slowly falling from it. It was mixing a little with the tears that were coming from his sons' eyes and the anger on his face looked ready to kill. Trunks' angered look though slowly turned into one of sadness. A sob tore through his body before he could stop it and he ran back outside. He fell on the ground once he got outside and powered up to Super Saiyen as quick as possible. Vegeta rushed out just in time to witness the event. Trunks fired a blast into the air and then powered back down, he got in front of the blast and waited for it to come. It hit his body and in a few minutes the smoke cleared.   
  
His sons body fell to the ground. Vegeta raced over to him and looked on in horror. Trunks was still alive but the blast had burnt his shirt sleeves off. He saw the two long scars, he picked Trunks up and carried him back in. He put him in his bed, Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his father. "Boy, you are not a coward, do not take the coward's way out of things." Vegeta said. Trunks nodded his head and winced as the pain shot through his neck. Vegeta chuckled a little and gave Trunks a sensu bean. Trunks sat up and looked at his father, After a long moment's pause Trunks took a deep breath, "Why do you hit me?" He asked. Vegeta frowned, "I picked up the habit from my father, he took his anger out on me, I'll take my anger out on you. Just do me a favor boy." Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks looked at him a little shocked and then nodded his head. "Don't hit your child, it's not worth it." Vegeta then ruffled Trunks hair and left. Trunks sat there and then laid back down. "I love you dad' He whispered before closing his eyes and crying himself to sleep. 


End file.
